Anak Kelas Sebelah
by 25juunigatsu
Summary: Sasuke selalu memandang anak kelas sebelah itu melalui jendela kelas 1-1. Mind to read?


..

.

Anak Kelas Sebelah

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Rated K+—Romance_ _, Friendship, Drama_

.

..

..

Sakura adalah anak kelas sebelah, kelas 1-1, sedangkan Sasuke kelas 1-2.

Awalnya Sasuke sering mendengar suara sopran Sakura menyuruh teman-temannya untuk piket—karena Sakura adalah seksi kebersihan di kelasnya—dengan lancang dan tegas. Tidak dengan amarah (berbeda Tayuya, seksi kebersihan di kelas Sasuke yang selalu marah-marah jika menyuruh piket). Kadang Sakura suka mengancam akan mengadu ke wali kelas dan akan mendapatkan poin merah jika tidak piket. Tapi tetap saja, Sakura tidak bisa marah.

Sasuke juga pernah melihat Sakura menyapu kelasnya sendiri sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain asyik sendiri seperti berkutat dengan laptop, ada yang bermain alat musik malah bermain bola dalam kelas. Tapi Sakura dengan kalemnya berkata, "kalian ini ya! Piketnya jadi ganda tiga hari mau ya!" dan setelah berkata seperti itu, mereka semua langsung berhenti melakukan aktifitas yang asyik sendiri dan buru-buru membantu Sakura.

Percakapan pertama Sasuke dengan Sakura adalah ketika Sakura yang sebal melihat kaca kelasnya kotor dan berinisiatif meminjam kanebo ke kelasnya Sasuke. Kebetulan Sasuke yang saat itu berada di ambang pintunya hendak pulang (atau karena terkenal?) langsung dihampiri Sakura.

"Hai, kamu Sasuke kan? Aku boleh minjem kanebo ke kelas kamu nggak?" tanya Sakura dengan senyuman.

Sasuke yang silau karena senyuman Sakura tak bisa terpaku beberapa saat sampai akhirnya memutuskan bertanya kepada Naruto—yang hendak pulang juga dan memang seksi kebersihan setelah Tayuya.

"Nar, ada kanebo nggak?"  
"Oh ada. Buat apa?"

"Itu... _anak kelas sebelah_ mau minjem." Sasuke menengok ke arah Sakura sedikit.

"Oh... kanebonya di motor," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kaku dan menengok ke arah Sakura yang sedang nyengir kaku ke arah Naruto.

"Oh ya udah nggak apa-apa, hehe." Setelah itu Sakura langsung berbalik ke arah kelasnya.

"Sas—" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

Sasuke berusaha keras menormalkan detak jantungnya.

..

..

Sasuke berada di kantin saat jam istirahat. Kantin saat itu sangat penuh karena memang bel baru saja berbunyi. Sasuke hendak membeli jus tomat sebelum mendengar suara merdu yang akhir-akhir ini membuat kepalanya pusing setelah _insiden meminjam kanebo._

"Om beli jus stroberinya satu ya!" Sumpah baru kali Sasuke mendengar ada orang yang memanggil penjual jus dengan sebutan 'om'.

Kini helaian-helaian merah muda tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Sasuke dapat mencium wangi _shampoo_ stroberi yang menguar dari rambut gadis di depannya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura.

Sakura berbalik ke arah samping dengan sebuah jus di tangan kanannya tanpa menengok ke arah Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke cukup kecewa.

..

..

Untuk apa Sasuke mau berlama-lama di kantin yang sesak ini jika bukan karena _anak kelas sebelah_ yang sedang menikmati bento dengan segelas jus stroberi. Sasuke bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang memesan ramen, sedangkan Sasuke hanya dengan segelas jus tomat.

Awalnya Sasuke dipaksa oleh Naruto untuk gabung dengan mereka karena kalau tidak Sasuke akan dicap sebagai _ketua murid yang nggak mau berbaur dengan teman sekelasnya_. Sasuke tentu saja tidak mau dicap seperti itu. Akhirnya dia dengan berat hati duduk—dengan merunduk sedikit kepalanya—di bangku sebelah Suigetsu dan ketika dia mendongak, di hadapannya sudah ada bidadari—maksudnya si _anak kelas sebelah_ yang sedang khusyuk memakan bentonya.

Ah, pemandangan yang menyilaukan.

..

..

Sakura adalah anggota klub paduan suara dan Sasuke anggota klub pasukan pengibar bendera. Jadwal klub mereka sama, Selasa dan Sabtu.

Kalau klub paduan suara sedang berlatih di lapangan, Sasuke tentu saja bisa cuci mata alias bisa lirik-lirik ke arah klub paduan suara lebih tepatnya ke arah si _anak kelas sebelah_ yang sedang berlatih menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan dengan suara soprannya.

..

..

Sasuke adalah ketua murid 1-2, dan Sasori adalah ketua murid 1-1. Mereka juga bergabung di organisasi MPK. Dan seringkali bertemu ketika ada rapat pertemuan ketua murid kelas satu.

Sasuke sering melihat Sasori diceramahi oleh Sakura, dan mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

"Sasori kamu kan ketua murid, harusnya bisa dong, mengantispasi teman-teman yang ribut."

Sasori yang memang pada dasarnya lemot berkata, "hah? Maksudnya mengantisipasi gimana?"

"Iya itu maksudnya kalau ada yang nggak piket kamu bantuin aku buat ingetin yang lain piket. Kamu tahu kan, aku suka di _kacangin_ kalau lagi nyuruh piket. Lihat tuh kelas 1-2, kelasnya bersih banget! Kamu _tuh_ harus jadi ketua murid yang berwibawa kayak Sasuke!" Sakura menatap Sasori sebal.

"Iya nanti." Sasori kembali memainkan gitarnya. Sakura sudah naik pitam.

"Ih Sasori! Sekarang gak! Piket ganda seminggu atau poin merah?"

"Tuh kan Sakura bisanya _ngancem_!" Sasori menjadi sewot sendiri kemudian meletakkan gitarnya di samping kursinya.

"Kalian semua piket! Kalau gak mau dapat poin merah."

Sakura tersenyum puas.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum dari balik jendela.

..

..

Sasuke jadi sering melihat Ino—anak di kelasnya—mengobrol dengan Sakura di depan kelas 1-2.

Mereka tampak bisik-bisik sehingga Sasuke tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi samar-samar dapat terdengar.

"Hah! Kamu suka Sai?" tanya Sakura horror. Sai adalah teman sekelas Sakura yang _hobby_ menggambar, mewarnai, dan melukis. Bicaranya ceplas-ceplos. Wajahnya _sok_ polos padahal hatinya iblis.

"Dia cakep, Sak. Banget. Lebih cakep daripada cowok yang kamu taksir." Sekilas, Ino tampak memandang Sasuke, namun secepat kilat beralih kepada Sakura lagi.

"Asli, No? Ih.. Sai itu ya, _awkward_ banget orangnya! Wajahnya sih lumayan, otaknya juga lumayan lah, tapi No, asli kamu suka sama Sai? Gak nyangka orang kayak dia bisa ada yang naksir." Sakura mencoba memanas-manasi Ino dengan kelakuan Sai yang buruk. Tapi Ino tidak terpengaruh dan mengatakan bahwa cinta itu buta.

..

..

Hari ini ada seminar tentang kebersihan dan kesehatan lingkungan—juga _test_ darah gratis. Satu kelas menyumbang masing-masing tujuh orang. Sasuke dan Sakura turut andil dalam seminar ini. Tak lupa, Sasori juga.

Sakura sempat menyindir Sasori—tapi secara tidak langsung juga menyindir Sasuke.

"Kamu lagi, Sas. Huh, mentang-mentang ketua murid, kemana aja ikut."

Sakura duduk di depan Sasuke, di sebelah Ino. Sasuke sempat _modus_ bertanya kepada Ino siapa yang di sebelahnya.

"Oh, ini Sakura, Sas."

Sakura yang namanya merasa namanya dipanggil, menoleh ke arah Ino dan bertanya _apa manggil-manggil?_

"Oh, nggak, Sak. Itu Sasuke nanyain yang di samping aku siapa—ekhem."

..

..

Ini adalah hari keempat sebelum pembagian rapor semester ganjil. Biasanya diisi oleh berbagai macam perlombaan. Hari ini Sasuke _nganggur_ di pinggir lapangan bersama teman-temannya dan Sakura yang akan segera lomba volly putri.

Sakura dan kelasnya tampak kompak memakai kaos ala _baseball tea_ bertulisan nama masing-masing, nomor punggung, dan tulisan 'Science One' di dada kiri. Kelas Sakura akan bertanding melawan kelas 3-5.

Selama perlombaan berlangsung, Sasuke tampak memperhatikan gerak gerik si _anak kelas sebelah_ yang dengan lincah tangannya memukul bola. Senyum Sakura akan mekar ketika kelasnya mendapatkan poin, dan menggigit bibir ketika lawannya yang mendapat poin.

..

..

Hari kedua sebelum pembagian rapor.

Hari ini cukup sibuk bagi MPK. Sekolah mengadakan _Sanitasi Award_ yang bekerjasama dengan Duta Lingkungan dan MPK. Sasuke seharusnya tidak terkejut melihat Sakura yang menjadi anggota Duta Lingkungan karena gadis itu memang cinta kebersihan. Tapi tentu saja tak bisa dihindari, Sasuke sangat senang.

Saat ini, anggota Duta Lingkungan dan MPK sedang berkumpul di ruang multimedia untuk acara seminar tentang kebersihan. Sakura duduk paling ujung, dan Sasuke duduk lima kursi di kiri Sakura.

Sebelum acara inti berlangsung, ada permainan _tak kenal maka tak sayang_. Satu orang membutuhkan selembar kertas. Sakura yang saat itu membawa binder, langsung diserbu oleh teman-temannya dan kakak kelas untuk dimintai kertas—termasuk oleh Sasuke. Sakura tentu saja berbaik hati. Pena pun dia pinjamkan secara bergilir ke teman-temannya.

Permainan pun dimulai. Pertama, kertas ditulis dengan nama masing-masing. Sasuke dan Sakura juga menuliskan nama masing-masing. Kemudian, kertas digilir ke arah kanan. Lalu tuliskan salah satu perasaan yang sedang dirasakan. Sasuke menulis bosan sedangkan Sakura menulis gembira.

Kertas digilir lagi ke arah kanan. Kemudian tuliskan aktifitas. Kertas digilir lagi. Kali ini disuruh menuliskan anggota badan, pilih salah satu. Kemudian kertas digilir lagi. Ini yang terakhir. Kertas Sasuke berada di tangan Ino sedangkan kertas Sakura di tangannya Kak Rin. Kali ini, disuruh menuliskan nama seseorang, boleh siapa saja.

Selanjutnya, sesi pembacaan hasil. Siapa saja yang ingin membacakan. Yang paling kocak, kertas yang di tangan Kak Itachi yang berbunyi: "Nohara Rin semangat menjilati ketiak Hatake Kakashi."

Ino tentu saja tidak mau kalah, dia berdiri dan membacakan kertasnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke terpana memandang wajah Haruno Sakura."

Hening.

Sasuke melotot.

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya.

"CIEEE...!"

Sasuke melirik kaku ke arah Sakura, dan Sakura membalas dengan cengiran (tidak lupa samar-samar garis-garis kemerahan di pipi mereka berdua.)

..

..

" _Starbucks_?" tawar Sasuke yang sedang menyiapkan motornya.

Gadis merah muda di sampingnya, yang sedang memakai helm mengangguk setuju.

..

..

THE END

..

..

A/N

Aloha, ini fic pertamaku. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Maafkan bila gaje.

Aku agak minder buat nge- _publish_ ff di sini. Karena rata-rata ff yang aku baca di sini itu _amazing_. Kalau ada _miss-typo_ , tolong beritahu aku ya. Kalau ada kesalahan EYD juga jangan segan buat ngasih tahu aku. Biar aku bisa memperbaiki penulisanku.

Ehe, sekali lagi, terima kasih ya, buat yang sudah baca.

..

2015, June 7


End file.
